


Sonnet

by hegoesbynico (choirboyharem)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/hegoesbynico
Summary: I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,I love you simply, without problems or pride:I love you in this way because I don’t know any other way of loving.





	Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> i saw my boys again live for the first time in three years and i caught some fucking _feelings,_ so i had to vent by sketching. the title/summary are from pablo neruda's love sonnet xvii.


End file.
